


Breathe me.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Será que de todos os beijos que nós trocamos, de todos os segredos que compartilhamos, Asami ainda escolheria os beijos dele, os segredos dele? Preferiria senti-lo contra seu corpo, gostaria que Mako, ao invés de mim, fizesse seu coração disparar?"Korra x Asami // oneshot
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 6





	Breathe me.

A porta do quarto do hotel é fechada às pressas, atravessando o silêncio da noite com um estrondo. Depois, rapidamente trancada, rompendo a barreira entre o mundo lá fora e o _meu mundo_ aqui dentro.

O vermelho mancha meus dedos, sobre a palma da minha mão, como um rastro cor de sangue retirado à força dos lábios dela. Olhos verdes como a lagoa de uma floresta abaixam-se em uma fúria levemente embriagada, observando os resquícios do batom escarlate borrarem-se em minha pele, do mesmo modo que a tinta abandona o pincel sobre alguma superfície.

Um pouco seco, o ar parece fugir de meus pulmões, me deixando atordoada. Imagens da cidade se distorcem em minha mente, levando à tona aquela cena que eu não quero lembrar.

Eu estava começando a odiar Ba Sing Se.

— Você o beijou, de novo — um sussurro ríspido rasga o nó em minha garganta, me sinto enjoada também. Cada palavra é pausada, cada sentença é marcada por uma mágoa pungente: — Você beijou o Mako!

Um sorriso sarcástico ilumina o rosto de Asami, acentua ainda mais aquela beleza deslumbrante em seus olhos convencidos quando ela ergue a cabeça para me encarar, cortando o ar com sua voz baixa e controlada.

— Você não namora comigo. Ele não namora comigo — ela cruza os braços, dá de ombros, brinca com a situação, se aproxima cada vez mais. Se está com raiva pelo que fiz, não demonstra. — Foi só um beijo. Korra, você não pode me dizer _o que eu devo ou não fazer_.

Trinco os dentes, com raiva. Ela tem toda a razão, mesmo que eu não queira e nem vá admitir. Meus punhos se retraem no bolso do meu casaco, e eu o arranco, pois a correria até aqui está me fazendo suar. Ouço o som áspero da minha ira quando desconto meu rancor socando a parede com violência, uma, duas vezes. Ela estreita o olhar para mim, a desaprovação queimando em seus olhos. Asami desliza a mão pela boca e depois verifica a mancha clara do batom que eu removi, e sinto uma dor angustiante em meu peito quando imagino que aqueles lábios e aquelas mãos estavam há pouco tempo tocando outra pessoa. Aquelas mãos e aqueles lábios que deveriam pertencer a mim.

“Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você?”

Eu não pergunto. Não vou descer tão baixo. Não mais baixo do que já me encontro. A tintura vermelha em minha mão não vai apagar o que eles já fizeram juntos.

_Não vai apagar._

_Nada vai apagar._

E não é por isso que eu tenho que deixar as coisas saírem de controle. Não é por esse motivo que preciso agir desse jeito, como alguém que não sou. Eu nem sequer reconheço esse comportamento, de onde surgiu todo esse impulso autodestrutivo. Não é meu e não combina comigo. Preciso me lembrar disso.

Então fecho os olhos e respiro fundo.

A calma surge aos poucos, mas não fica por muito tempo. Aproximo-me em alguns passos, invisto contra Asami, mas ela não se retrai ou me afasta, outra vez, apesar da minha aflição. Ela simplesmente deixa que eu a empurre contra a parede do quarto, sinto as mãos dela por baixo da minha blusa, alcançando minhas costas, me trazendo para perto, de um modo completamente oposto ao meu. Não sou nem um pouco delicada quando entrelaço as mãos em seus cabelos escuros e a puxo contra mim, consumindo por completo seus lábios, entrelaçando sua língua na minha como se eu pudesse retirar qualquer resquício do beijo de Mako, qualquer indício de álcool, qualquer vestígio que não seja meu.

Mas eu não posso.

Mordo o lábio inferior dela, volto a beijá-la, ela retribui um pouco mais intenso agora, tão ávido que não consigo mais respirar, nossos corpos sem fôlego friccionando-se um contra o outro inconscientemente. Me afasto o suficiente para olhar no fundo daquelas esmeraldas opacas que são os olhos dela nesse instante, quero que ela sinta a minha dor.

Mas ela não vai sentir.

Será que de todos os beijos que nós trocamos, de todos os segredos que compartilhamos, Asami ainda escolheria os beijos dele, os segredos dele? Preferiria senti-lo contra seu corpo, gostaria que Mako, ao invés de mim, fizesse seu coração disparar?

Eu suspiro, me viro e me distancio, indo parar próximo a janela entreaberta, e observo a rua mal iluminada por um instante entre a brecha, logo trancando-a também. Um eco débil de passos apressados lá fora chega até os meus ouvidos, mas tudo parece estar sob uma atmosfera fria, um nevoeiro. O quarto é pequeno, não existe nenhum modo de desviar o olhar ou os pensamentos da presença de Asami como eu gostaria que acontecesse. Ela se move e se senta na cama sobre os lençóis verdes, os cabelos ondulados cobrindo parcialmente o rosto corado.

Queria que fosse fácil lutar contra as lágrimas mesmo quando elas insistem em deixar a minha visão borrada, mas não tenho certeza se deveria deixá-las cair, por isso mantenho a cabeça erguida. Sou traída pelo meu reflexo no pequeno espelho na parede que indica meus olhos azuis úmidos, agora vermelhos de ressentimento, de ciúmes, _de inveja_. Eu pisco e encaro o chão. Preciso aprender a fingir, pelo menos.

— Korra...

A voz dela soa tão vencida quanto a minha. Me pergunto por que ela usa essa expressão pra me encarar, esse tom subitamente magoado, por que ela muda de ideia assim? Há poucos minutos Asami estava rindo, quando a encontrei saindo de um bar nessa maldita cidade na companhia de Mako, onde do outro lado da rua eu pude vê-la, os lábios dos dois juntos em um beijo nostálgico. Provavelmente ele ainda deve estar na rua, na companhia de outras garotas, talvez se gabando por ter roubado a minha.

Mesmo que ela nunca tenha sido _realmente_ minha.

— Korra, eu vi você chegar.

Ergo os olhos e sinto como se o tempo ao meu redor estivesse parando lentamente _. O que foi que ela acabou de dizer?_

Asami estica as pernas, esfrega um dos braços, parece vulnerável e amedrontada, desviando sua atenção de mim a cada momento, fitando o chão. A pergunta que surge em minha cabeça não é “o que você quis dizer com isso?”, mas sim “por quê?” e eu fico imaginando como amar alguém pode ser assim. Parece que, se não dói, se não machuca lá na alma, se não me deixa aos pés dela, então não é forte o suficiente.

Meus sentimentos estão uma bagunça.

Então eu entendo.

“Não”, eu murmuro baixo, mais para mim do que para ela. Deslizo uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos soltos e bagunçados, olho para o alto, respiro fundo. “Não, não, não...”.

— Você fez de propósito? — eu pergunto, sem saber mais o que pensar, sem saída. — Você quis me magoar de propósito?

Parece que negar ou confirmar não é uma opção, quando ela ainda hesita desse jeito.

— Não sei o que aconteceu — Asami abaixa o tom de voz mais ainda, e posso perceber o quanto está envergonhada agora que vê as coisas por esse ângulo. — Acho que eu queria que você sentisse ciúmes de mim. Não sei, Korra. Não foi só isso.

Os dedos dela se fecham na borda do lençol, involuntariamente. Devo estar tão estática quanto uma pedra. Não é fácil para ela continuar, não é fácil ouvir as palavras dela. Ao mesmo tempo, preciso repetir para mim mesma que, apesar de nas últimas semanas termos deixado de ser apenas amigas, não fizemos nada além de trocarmos segredos, palavras e beijos — alguns que mais pareciam por desejo e outros apaixonados.

Não faço ideia de como ela se sente em relação a mim.

Não tenho direito de cobrar alguma coisa dela com a desculpa que eu a _amo._

Sinto-me totalmente esgotada. Parece que há um peso em meus ombros, me empurrando para baixo e sugando as minhas forças, algo que eu não me lembro de ter vivenciado antes.

— O que mais você fez? — eu pergunto, apoiando os cotovelos na beirada da janela, mesmo que não tenha motivos para continuar falando sobre isso. Deixo que eu me machuque mais. _Talvez eu mereça._

— Mais cedo eu contei pra ele, sobre nós duas. Eu precisava conversar com alguém. Ele ficou bastante chateado, mas _entendeu_ — ela ainda não me encara, e fala como se estivesse escolhendo cuidadosamente cada palavra. Não acho que isso esteja funcionando, entretanto. — Ainda é um pouco recente pra mim e o Mako... talvez seja pra você também. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza, se eu não sentia mais nada por ele. Mako viu o meu beijo como uma despedida, a gente bebeu um pouco, ficamos um pouco constrangidos, foi por impulso.

Asami ergue o olhar, parecendo arrependida, totalmente diferente de alguns minutos atrás. Eu não sei se quero ouvir mais disso. Me apego a cada detalhe do rosto dela, me apego a cada sílaba quando a voz dela some um pouco, soa fraca, ela se atrapalha com as palavras e se mostra inquieta. Mas eu não sei mais se quero _ouvir_.

— Depois eu disse a ele que tinha certeza, que não sentia mais nada. Eu _realmente_ não senti nada, Korra. E então você chegou mais perto, e ele fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia que você tinha visto. E parte de mim queria que você visse.

Ela comprime os lábios, como se tivesse sido um erro dizer aquilo.

É um erro que eu ainda esteja aqui. Enterro as unhas na palma da minha mão fechada, por puro reflexo.

— Chega, Asami.

— Porque, dependendo da sua reação, eu saberia se você já o esqueceu e se gosta realmente de mim.

— Asami...

Eu engulo em seco, não sei de onde tiro impulso para sair dali. Ela não tenta me impedir. Minha visão está completamente turva, eu ouço a porta bater ao longe, ouço meus passos pesados na escada, esbarro contra alguém no corredor do hotel e nem me passa pela cabeça pedir desculpas.

__________________________________

Não sei para onde vou, só quero continuar andando até que _o que seja isso_ passe. Percorro as mesmas ruas várias vezes, sem perceber, sob um céu escuro e cinzento. Atravesso as mesmas avenidas com pressa, finjo que sei para onde estou indo mesmo que esteja andando em círculos, e o ar da noite é muito mais frio se comparado ao da tarde. Acabo lembrando que esqueci meu casaco no chão do hotel, então continuo caminhando para tentar me aquecer, evitando ao máximo outras pessoas que possam estar pelas ruas. Ao que me parece ser meia hora depois, chego a uma rua sem saída. Portas e janelas das casas ao redor estão fechadas e o silêncio incômodo parece me consumir junto com as palavras dela que se repetem em minha mente sem cessar.

Me encosto contra a parede de uma das casas, fecho os olhos, começo a sentir a cabeça latejar de dor. Será que eu não havia deixado claro desde o início que não sentia mais nada por ele? O gosto do beijo dela se dissipa aos poucos em minha boca, e me pego desejando mantê-lo, contraditoriamente. Dessa vez sou eu quem não sei o que sentir, está tudo tão desorganizado e confuso. Eu não era possessiva desse jeito quando estava com Mako.

“O que mais queria que eu fizesse pra provar o quanto eu gosto de você?” eu sussurro sem que ela esteja ali para me ouvir, deslizo abaixo pela parede e apoio meus braços nos joelhos, envolvendo-os logo depois. Não quero usar a outra palavra agora. _Amar. S_ ei o que sinto na verdade. Agora ela não deve ter dúvida disso também.

E eu a deixei sozinha.

Nunca quis tanto na minha vida saber o que alguém está pensando, ou o que está fazendo, ou como está se sentindo.

Então penso em voltar, mas minhas pernas não me obedecem. Estremeço de frio, mas não consigo me concentrar para dobrar o fogo, então as chamas desaparecem em minhas mãos do mesmo modo que surgiram. Mesmo que eu esteja querendo acabar com aquele sentimento ruim, aquele ciúme que eu não deveria sentir, há um tipo de veneno que se recusa a me deixar. Apesar de tudo, estou arrependida por tê-la tratado tão mal.

Eu vejo que quando as coisas estão relacionadas a Asami, nunca sou tão forte quanto imagino.

Quero ir embora. Quero voltar para Republic City, para o caos que eu acostumei a lidar. Quero voltar no tempo, pra um momento onde nada disso teria acontecido, onde eu pudesse dizer a Asami sobre o que eu sempre senti por ela e poder evitar o _agora_.

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, por vários motivos.

Poucos minutos se passam, mas quando olho ao redor com mais clareza me dou conta de que estou completamente perdida em uma cidade que mal conheço. Pedrinhas rolam sob minhas botas quando me levanto da calçada, espano a poeira de minhas mãos e me preparo para tentar voltar. Quando me viro novamente, ela está lá.

Ela está lá, e ela está olhando para mim e eu não sei como fazer a dor em meu peito diminuir, meu coração passa a disparar angustiado, então eu deixo a dor tomar conta de mim, para me lembrar de que preciso aprender a enfrentar o que sinto.

Alguns passos me levam até ela, é algo fora de meu controle. Tomo a direção a que ela sempre me atrai. Asami também se aproxima, e paramos uma em frente à outra, sem ter certeza sobre o que dizer. Olho para cima, onde as nuvens pesadas são as únicas testemunhas do que está acontecendo aqui. O cachecol que ela traz é colocado em meus ombros, porque ela se preocupa comigo, eu sei, e seus olhos apreensivos cruzam os meus de um modo que quase me esqueço de respirar.

A mão dela está tão quente, ao contrário da minha, e seus dedos se enredam com força nos meus quando voltamos por um caminho que eu até então não havia me dado conta de que já havia cruzado. Acompanho os passos dela, os cabelos que ondulam em suas costas com a brisa gélida, as roupas pretas que se mesclam com a escuridão, o cachecol vermelho escuro que está enrolado em seu pescoço. Nossas mãos estão juntas, nossa respiração está descompassada, nosso tão amado orgulho está sendo deixado para trás sem uma palavra sequer a ser dita.

E tudo volta a se resumir em Asami.

__________________________________

Estar de volta ao quarto é como repetir uma cena ruim. Posso ver nós duas, como em um flashback, gritando uma com a outra, falando o que vier na cabeça no calor do momento. Mas dessa vez, isso não acontece. Ela fica entre mim e a porta, que acabo de fechar, e permaneço no mesmo lugar. Os cabelos dela caem como uma cortina quando ela se inclina um pouco, encobrindo uma expressão completamente infeliz em seu rosto. Faço com que Asami olhe para mim, pelo menos um pouco, porque eu preciso disso. Coloco uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, e sorrio de leve para demonstrar que está tudo bem. Nos aproximamos mais porque somos praticamente magnetizadas uma pela outra, nossos narizes quase se encostam e nossas bocas ficam a poucos centímetros de distância. Ela fecha os olhos, eu mantenho os meus abertos.

Seus lábios se movem em um baixo “me desculpa”.

— Eu não quero deixar ninguém entre nós, Asami — é a primeira coisa que digo, é a primeira coisa que penso. — Não quero nada além de nós duas.

Minha mão desliza de leve sobre o rosto dela e suas íris esverdeadas surgem quando ela ergue os cílios escuros, ela olha em meus olhos, ela é tudo, tudo, tudo o que eu mais desejei em toda a minha vida. Asami respira fundo, e sinto seus dedos se fecharem meus braços devagar, um pequeno contato que já faz minha cabeça girar.

— Eu quero poder te prometer isso, se você puder perdoar as coisas idiotas que eu faço sem pensar.

Eu sorrio, um pouco contrariada mas sorrio, porque ela sabe arrancar o que há de melhor em mim. Mesmo quando há toda a incerteza entre nós, ela sabe o ponto certo pra me fazer sentir bem. Ainda temos muita coisa pela frente pra arriscar a perder tudo assim, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

— Nunca deixei de querer você comigo, Asami.

Por fim, também peço desculpas, que soam mais como um murmuro baixo quando desço as mãos para a cintura dela e a abraço com força, sinto o perfume doce de seus cabelos. Asami relaxa o corpo contra o meu agora, mesmo que eu ainda possa sentir as batidas de seu coração, mais altas e rápidas do que as minhas.

Inclino levemente o rosto e nossos lábios se encostam, e ela entreabre os dela, permitindo o beijo que eu tanto desejava, dessa vez sem o rancor do último. Não sei quantas vezes eu já beijei Asami, mas essa é como se fosse a primeira vez. Talvez melhor do que a primeira vez, doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, com um sentimento singular. É como se eu me libertasse do peso das minhas dúvidas em um piscar de olhos, e ao mesmo tempo estivesse presa a uma âncora que jamais me permitiria esquecer.

Tudo entre mim e Asami começa com uma centelha, uma pequena vontade – que se transforma em algo mais intenso em pouco tempo. Sempre foi assim. Em instantes eu sinto as mãos dela se entrelaçarem em meus cabelos, me puxando para mais e mais perto, afogando naquele beijo toda a nossa culpa mútua e nossos sentimentos confusos. Ainda há tanto o que preciso dizer a ela, todas as palavras se perdem, eu me perco, mas nossos lábios não se separam nem quando ela deita sobre o colchão, quando seus cabelos escuros se espalham sobre os lençóis verdes, quando minhas pernas a prendem de cada lado e eu me sinto febril e completamente sem fôlego.

E não consigo aguentar mais nem um segundo sequer sem respirar o mesmo ar que ela.

Ficamos ainda mais impacientes, imagino se ela também está a par de toda a nossa proximidade e de como estamos sozinhas como nunca antes. Cada vez que seus dedos deslizam sobre a minha pele eu consigo me desprender daquela cena e me focar mais no que sinto quando estamos juntas, então a beijo ainda mais desesperadamente. Quero o gosto dela em mim, _preciso_ sentir a pele dela encostar na minha quando nos livramos das primeiras peças de roupa e eu levo um tempo para apreciar tudo o que Asami é, compreender porque sempre ocupa a minha mente de um modo tão dominador – o que eu mais quero é que apenas _ela_ tome conta do que estou vivenciando agora. Preciso abandonar a aflição que é não tê-la por completo e enfim dizer que desejo que ela seja minha quando sussurro em seu ouvido esse meu único pedido.

— Não quero que você duvide disso — digo em seguida, e coloco todos os meus sentimentos não ditos no beijo ainda mais intenso que se segue, e em todos os outros.

Lábios, mãos e ponta dos dedos trilham a pele pálida, arrepiando-a sob mim, pernas se entrelaçam em um ritmo extasiado. As unhas dela se fecham em minhas costas quando meus lábios descem lentamente por seu pescoço, deixando marcas, torturando-a pelo caminho até seus seios, contornando-os com a língua. Gosto de olhar para ela quando faço isso, de ver como o rosto dela fica vermelho, de como ela fecha os olhos e busca o ar, de como as mãos dela deixam de ser delicadas e passam a me tocar de um modo tão intenso que eu quase me perco, e deixo-a fazer o que quiser comigo porque dessa vez ela é quem está no controle, e talvez ela sempre estivesse.

Sei que isso é o mais longe que já fomos, então me detenho um pouco antes de tirar as últimas peças de roupa que nos separam, mas posso ver em seus olhos que ela deseja isso tanto quanto eu agora. Paro de tentar organizar tudo o que sinto, todas as sensações que atravessam meu corpo em um impacto irreal e delirante quando me deito e Asami se enrosca ao meu lado, depositando beijos pelo meu pescoço que me fazem murmurar o nome dela, seus cabelos compridos deslizando sobre o meu peito. Observo o contraste da pele dela com a minha quando sua mão desce devagar até achar o ponto certo, friccionando do modo que faz com que eu deixe de prender a voz gradualmente.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa até eu ficar inteiramente entorpecida, e por ímpeto agarro o pulso dela e o comprimo para baixo, fazendo seus dedos deslizarem para dentro de mim. Machuca um pouco, a princípio, e depois não mais. Minha cabeça pende para trás no travesseiro quando ela investe contra mim com seu modo firme, apenas variando a velocidade. Sinto-me perder as forças, mas acho que preciso mais do beijo dela do que do ar, então deixo meus gemidos se perderem contra os lábios dela, enlaço minhas mãos em seus cabelos escuros e a trago sobre o meu corpo, minhas mãos sobem por suas pernas e apertam com força suas coxas, deixo que o gosto dela, a umidade dela e o suor dela se misture com os meus.

É impossível dizer se algo é minimamente certo, mas com Asami é melhor deixar as incertezas esquecidas. Ela se move sobre mim de um jeito lânguido, morde o lábio, deixa um gemido baixo escapar, e vê-la desse modo me faz perder completamente a cabeça. Nunca ouvi a voz dela desse jeito, e isso soma mais arrepios aos que já estão me fazendo estremecer. Prazer e tortura me invadem simultaneamente, em um momento que parece infinito e curto ao mesmo tempo de sensações tão ardentes quanto fogo, até que tudo me consome por inteiro e eu não sei onde ela começa e eu termino em meio a todo esse êxtase incessante.

Eu nunca me cansaria disso.

Se reluto em tocá-la de novo é porque ainda estou irritada, esse resquício de raiva pode fazer com que eu seja mais agressiva do que pretendo. Ela sabe disso, ela me conhece o bastante, e sei que ela vai querer se _aproveitar_ disso. Então pressiono sua pele quente contra a minha, deixo que nossos lábios se encostem e nossas pernas se entrelacem mais uma vez, mas faço com que ela se deite em meu lugar e prendo suas mãos sobre a cabeça, tendo uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo sob o meu.

Ela é tão linda, e eu nunca me cansaria de _dizer_ isso.

Asami estreita os olhos, um sorriso cheio de intenções brinca em seu rosto quando minha mão livre passeia por sua pele de porcelana, descendo até encontrar e explorar seu ponto mais sensível. Ela responde aos meus beijos e aos meus toques como se os quisesse para sempre. Não consigo me lembrar de respirar, não consigo parar de olhar para ela, toda essa beleza arrebatadora que consegue se intensificar ainda mais quando perde o controle aos poucos, comprimindo mais de si mesma contra meus dedos quando fica impossível se segurar. Pressionando-se contra o travesseiro, ela fecha os olhos, com os lábios levemente avermelhados entreabertos. É a última coisa que vejo antes de substituir meus dedos por língua e lábios, dominá-la por completo e poder ouvi-la atingir o ápice por _minha causa_.

__________________________________

Ter Asami em meus braços é melhor do que qualquer coisa, é suficiente.

Algum tempo depois ela se vira ao meu lado, em silêncio, e me observa calmamente em seus olhos verdes semiabertos, tão bonita quanto antes, ou até mais. E não há nada que eu possa dizer, porque ela sabe. Ela vê em meus olhos, e está lá, claro como água, porque eu nunca consigo esconder nada, muito menos o quanto ela significa para mim.

Puxo a mão dela e a beijo, sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer de seu rosto. Por enquanto, é o meu modo de dizer que, apesar de tudo, eu a amo. Asami se ergue um pouco sobre os lençóis bagunçados e sorri. Seus dedos enlaçam meus cabelos castanhos e seus lábios tomam por completo os meus de novo, sentindo seu próprio gosto, ansiando por mais.

Sentimentos tão intensos podem ter consequências. E quando mais uma vez o sussurro dela forma o meu nome, eu sei que posso me acostumar com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 28/07/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
